An unseen adventure
by Purplepunk104
Summary: Len kagamine stumbles over leading him to a different fate. With kaito by his side he goes to find the mysterious Rin kagene. The world turns giving him the chance on finding hope or near to his death. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

An unseen adventure

I walked through the woods miles away from home. It was an accomplishment . Running away from home. Following mysterious people and trying to find someone who I always admire. Well not being locked up in a room and seeing the out doors . Breathing in the fresh scent of skunks and almost being eaten by a pack of wolves. That is one big accomplishment for a shota... which I AM NOT!

I shall tell you the beginning of this weird and mysterious event. As always it was a normal day at school. I quietly sat at my seat behind an empty one. "Hey Len did you hear about the new girl?" The guy behind me said with his blue bed hair and bucket of ice cream in his hand. " No " As usual I'm the last person to hear the gossip." Don't tell me anything about whoever you're talking about . Anyways the teacher is going to come in 3... 2… 1!" At the same time the teacher entered the classroom.

"Dude you are psychic! How did you know he was coming?" He asked me.

"I won't and never will tell you"

"Come on Len"

"Now I predict something g bad is going to happen to you" I smirked at his horrified face.

"KAITO SHION! When will you stop bringing ice cream tubs to school and why doesn't the ice cream even melt?" The teacher said angrily. "It's the latest technology grandpa and I built this baby!" Kaito smiled cheekily. "The ice cream inside freezes because I turned this button here" He showed the whole class how to operate the model he calls 'The Bucket'.

"Impressive. But you really shouldn't bring ice cream buckets to school! I'm not going to give you detention but extra homework for you young man". The teacher smiled."You can be a great inventor someday..."

"An ice cream related stuff inventor?"

"Yes and please stop ruining the moment"

Then suddenly a girl with blonde hair interrupted the conversation." Kumoi Sensei?" First Gakupo had a blank expression then a friendly wide grin appeared. He motioned the girl to stand in front of the class room."Hi there my names Rin kagene. I moved due to family issues. Currently I'm living with my aunt. Please take care of me this year"

The way the new girl Rin spoke made some familiar connections to a girl a knew before. Everything started to come to my mind when she suddenly spoke." Len kagamine. I never expected to see the shota again in my life"

"Rin kagene. I have to agree with you with that one. You haven't stop the fetish with oranges have you?"I smirked. I remembered who she is. She's Rin kagamine the most popular girl in the neighborhood and my childhood friend."Ha ha don't kid me with oranges Len. They are essential for LIFE! What about you banana boy?"

"Well banana is kinda like my everyday thing though oranges never have been forcefully stuffed into my mouth since you left… Why did you even leave without anyone knowing?"

"Well it's a secret but you'll find out soon. Since you are quite noisy"

"I'M NOT"

"YES YOU ARE SHOTA BOY"

Gakupo coughed signaling us to stop and continue on with the lesson. Rin sat infront of giggled and eventually fitted in with the class.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early the next morning and saw Lily my older sister sitting there smiling."Ughhh.. what now?" I said. Her smiles usually mean something bad or something annoying is going to happen to me."Well brother dear a very special someone is here and mother is showing that 'person' your baby pictures" She did the smirk."That means?"I asked horrified.

"Duh it usually means you and modeling. As in pictures of you in elementary school, naked at the mirror, you eating worms, mud pies .. That kinda stuff" When Lily finished explaining to me and I quickly shot of the bed. " MOM YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"whoa baby bro stop! you cant go out like that"

"Why?"

"You're wearing your most embarrassing pajamas"

I blushed. I was wearing my SpongeBob pajamas. Its not that embarrassing , is it?

"Yes it is embarrassing for a 14 year old who is going to be 15 next month! Now get ready within ONE minute or I'll show more embarrassing pictures of you to her" Lily left me speechless and totally annoyed.

"IT'S A GIRL?"I screamed internally. God knows what Lily will show to her. I just hope she is not Miku. She is the gossip girl at school. Well not that I have reputation after being dumped in the trash one day for spying on the girls bathroom. Kaito told me it is something guys love to do and back then I didn't know looking at a girls slim body was seriously wrong.

"45 seconds" Lily sand from down stairs.

42 seconds… I threw some random thing to wear on the bed.

39 seconds… I brushed my teeth. Combed my hair. I'm seriously good at multitasking.

30 secionds… dressed.

20 seconds… I tripped over something. OH GOD WHY IS YUKI'S DOLL ALWAYS IN MY ROOM? ALSO WHY DO I ALWAYS TRIP OVER IT?

7 seconds… I ran out with my school bag. I wasted 10 SECONDS TO THROW THAT DOLL OUT OF THE WINDOW , I know I will regret that.

5 seconds… I jumped from the first floor .With a thud I landed with 2 seconds to spare..

" Finally Len that took forever.."

I saw Rin…

Yes the orange lover…

WHY DID I WAKE UP JUST TO SEE RIN? She knows me since forever. I have no childhood secret to hide from her. "Where is mom?" I asked Lily who seemed to be enjoying my expression. " She went to some work blaa bllaa blaa… anyways heres banana and chocolate pancakes for you dear brother , yuki stop wandering around your apple pancakes are on the counter so is your school bag and your lunch"

"But… but... but I lost Larva.." Yuki said tearing up. Crap… I threw that weird doll out of the window.

"Where was it last time you left it sweetie?"Rin asked. She is either interested because she loves mysteries or she knows what I did and want to my sister hate me the rest of my life.

"In my room, I left it at the bean bag chair." Yuki sniffled. If she left it in her room who the hell left the doll in my room?

"Well yuki we shall figure out this mystery later so please.. be patient." Lily said smiling.

"'KAY " Yuki grinned. After eating pancakes we left to school. Unfortunately we found the doll... Sitting near the side walk… Unharmed. Not a single speck of dirt… I gaped. I made sure it was in the middle of the road when I threw it. Wait.. Now I sound like an evil someone really needs to get rid of that old toy.

"LARVAA!" Yuki screamed with joy. She hugged the doll. It wasn't the doll instead it was cake shaped like Larva. "What… is going on here?" Kaito came to pick me up. He saw teared up Yuki. "Aww don't cry, uncle brought you some icecream" He is not always oblivious about the situations surrounding him. But usually he is oblivious.

"Ice cream?" Yuki's eyes slowly started to light up.

"Yeah...ice cream! Do you know what type of ice cream I have?"

Yuki giggled. " no what type of ice cream uncle?"

"Rainbow ice cream, its the most magical icecream! One bite you will feel your woriies will go away"

Kaito gave Yuki a piece of ice cream. She smiled and said it was delicious. I was at aww and happy that nobody will be killing me for the day. Though the mystery wont be solved for now there is one thing that was bothering me.

"WHEN DID YOU BECOME UNCLE KAITO?"


End file.
